Like Father Like Son 2: Payback
by AlvinSeville101
Summary: The sequel to Like Father Like Son. 4 years after Alvin and Brandon were rescued by none other than their own sons. Theodore is killed in action...or so everyone thinks. Join AJ and Jake Seville on another dangerous adventure.
1. The Funeral

**Hey guys, Alvin here with the sequel to Like Father Like Son. I got a lot of positive reviews for the first story so I decided to do a sequel. Enjoy.**

_Flashback_

"Get in!"

"Punch it Simon!"

"No, Jake!"

"Watch out!"

_End Flashback_

"Jake!"

Jake snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. Standing in front of him was AJ, his best friend. The boys are now 15 years old. Alvin, Brandon, Simon and Theodore are 36. The girls are 35.

"You ok?" asked AJ

"Yeah yeah I'm fine" said Jake, standing up "Lets go"

AJ and Jake walked inside the large room. There were people everywhere. Men in uniform, including Alvin, Brandon, and Simon. The chipettes, including Katie were all there. Dave was standing there with a black suit and tie.

At the end of the long path was a casket. AJ and Jake walked down the long path through the center of the room. Both boys were dressed in button up dress shirts and dress pants.

They reached the casket. They looked at each other for a second before Jake stepped forward. He looked at the coffin. Lying inside was his uncle…Theodore.

Jake tried to hold back tears.

"H-hey Uncle Theo, I-it's me, Jake"

Tears fell from Jake's eyes. He couldn't hold back anymore.

"I-I'm gonna miss you, Uncle Theo"

Jake pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small black box. He opened it and pulled out a small medal with the words _Medal of Honor and Bravery. _He placed the medal inside Theodore's front pocket.

Jake wiped a tear away and stepped back, allowing AJ to step forward.

"H-hey Uncle Theo it's me, AJ"

AJ had already started crying.

"It's not gonna be the same around here without you, Uncle Theo"

AJ pulled out his box with his medal in it. He did as Jake did and placed his medal in Theodore's front pocket.

"Goodbye, Uncle Theo"

AJ stepped back and they closed the casket. Everyone in the room was crying. Even some of the soldiers. The one crying the most was Eleanor, nobody blamed her though. Alvin and Brandon seemed to be sad, but no tears fell. Everyone guessed it was just their tough guy Marine hardcore pride.

Everyone gathered outside for the burial. Eleanor had an American flag in her arms while she sobbed. Alvin, Brandon, Simon, and three other men lined up with their rifles for a 21-gun salute. AJ walked up and joined the line. He pulled out an all too familiar Colt 45. handgun.

They raised their guns. The general spoke.

"Present arms…and Fire!"

They fired all at the same time, repeated twice more. Theodore's coffin was buried and lots said words to pay their respects.

"Excuse me everyone"

Everyone looked and saw Jake and AJ with guitars. Jake had a black electric, given to him by his father who got it as a gift from none other than Theodore. AJ had an acoustic, given to him by _his _father.

"We'd like to pay our respects by playing a song" said AJ

Everyone gathered around as Jake and AJ began to play.

**(Jake)**

**Another day has come to pass**

**As I sit alone, holding onto your laugh**

**What can I do?**

**What I wouldn't give for a word from you**

**What I wouldn't give for a day with you**

**But time will fly and steal it all away**

**(AJ and Jake)**

**In memory of the ones we've lost**

**Life's not the same without you**

**In memory of the ones we've lost**

**No you'll never be forgotten**

**(Jake)**

**What a price to pay**  
**When all our days begin to turn to night**  
**I could runaway, far from fate**  
**I might, I might, I might****  
****What I wouldn't give for a word from you**

**What I wouldn't give for a day with you**

**But time will fly and steal it all away**  
**(AJ and Jake)**

**In memory of the ones we've lost**

**Life's not the same without you**

**In memory of the ones we've lost**

**No you'll never be forgotten**

**I'll keep you**

**Won't forget you**

**Forever right here next to my heart**

**In memory of the ones we've lost**

**These words are bittersweet**

**But they feel like company**

**Falling off my cloud**

**And they burn out one by one**

**(Jake)**

**Time will fly and steal it all away**

**(AJ and Jake)**

**In memory of the ones we've lost**

**Life's not the same without you**

**In memory of the ones we've lost**

**No you'll never be forgotten**

**I'll keep you**

**Won't forget you**

**Forever right here next to my heart**

**In memory of the ones we've lost**

**No you'll never be forgotten**

AJ and Jake played out of the song. Everyone clapped for them, and at the same time everyone was shedding tears.

Katie and Brittany came up to their sons.

"That was beautiful boys" said Brittany, hugging AJ

"Thanks, mom" said AJ

"Mom?" said Jake

"Yes sweetie"? replied Katie

Can we go?' Jake asked, gesturing to AJ

Katie nodded "Yes you guys can go"

AJ and Jake walked over to their dirt bikes that they got when they turned 13. They put their helmets on and climbed on.

"Guys!"

They looked over to see Jamie, their now 9-year old cousin.

"Can I come too?"

AJ looked at Jake, who just looked away staring off into space. He sighed.

"No, Jamie"

AJ kicked his bike into gear, followed by Jake. They sped out of the cemetery, leaving Jamie standing there.

Back with everyone else Alvin and Brandon watched their sons leave.

"They're taking it pretty hard" said Alvin

"I don't blame them" said Brandon

"What are you thinking?"

Brandon looked at Alvin for a moment before speaking..

"This isn't over"

**Well that's chapter one of the sequel. Hope you guys enjoyed. Until next time, Alvin out**


	2. Their Plan

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter two, hope everyone is enjoying the sequel. Well, enjoy this chapter.**

AJ and Jake rode their bikes down an old dirt trail. They kept riding until the came to and old looking tree house. They parked their dirt bikes and climbed up the old ladder into the tree house.

They closed the hatch in the floor and looked around. It was exactly how they left it. AJ went to the mini fridge and pulled out two sodas. The outside of the house looked old, but the inside was perfect. Chairs, a TV, video games. Jake and AJ had spent months building this tree house. They were the only ones who knew about it.

AJ tossed Jake a soda and sat down in a chair. They sat in silence as they drank their sodas for about ten minutes before AJ broke the silence..

"So what are we gonna do?"

Jake sighed deeply "I don't know, Jay"

AJ looked to the floor. They both knew that Theodore's death was _not _an accident. Everyone believes that he was killed in a plane crash caused by a malfunction with his jet. But the boys knew that wasn't the case. Theodore's jet _did _malfunction, but it wasn't on accident.

_Flashback_

It was two weeks ago.

Theodore was asked to test fly a new fighter jet. He was the best pilot on base so they knew he was the man for the job. AJ and Jake were standing just outside the hanger where Theodore's plane was.

Suddenly a man ran passed them out of the hanger. They didn't get a good look at his face, but he was wearing a uniform so they figured he wasn't a threat.

Five minutes later Theodore came.

"Hey guys"

"Hey, Uncle Theo" said AJ

"You guys gonna watch me blow this crowd away?"

"Hell yeah!" said Jake, smiling

"Great, ok stand back I'm gonna fire her up" said Theodore, climbing into the plane

AJ and Jake stepped back as the jet started up and slowly cruised out of the hanger, out onto the runway. AJ and Jake watched as the jet took off at high speed down the runway. The plane pulled up off the ground.

"Woohoo!" the boys cheered

BOOM

Just as the plane got 30 feet off the ground the engines exploded. Everyone gasped in horror as the plane hit the ground again, sliding across the pavement.

AJ and Jake ran as fast as they could to the plane. They could see Theodore climbing out. Theo jumped out and landed on the ground. Just as he started to walk away from the jet.

BOOM

The entire plane erupted into a fiery inferno.

"Uncle Theodore!" screamed AJ

_End Flashback_

After the flames were finally put out, they found Theodore, dead. Jake crushed his empty can and threw it into the trashcan across the room. He sighed and got up and walked over to the corner of the room. On the wall was a small light switch. He flicked it up.

The wall made a loud click noise. Just then the wall itself opened to reveal a hidden chamber. Behind the wall was another wall. Except this one was made out of medal. Guns covered the entire wall from end to end.

Rifles, sub-machine guns, handguns, grenades, snipers, everything. While building the tree house Jake got an idea to put weapons in it. Just in case they ever needed them.

"Looks like we finally have use for these" said Jake, picking up an M4A1 carbine assault rifle

AJ set his soda down and went over to the gun wall. He picked up an L96 bolt action sniper rifle. They grabbed extra mags of ammo, handgun side arms, and a few grenades. AJ also packed a few extra things into a backpack.

Jake grabbed his bag and flipped the switch, closing the wall. They exited the tree house and climbed onto their dirt bikes.

"Where do we go first?" asked AJ

Jake thought for a moment.

"To the base to look for clues"

AJ nodded and kicked his bike into gear. His rifle's strap securely over his shoulder. They rode off back down the girt road headed for the base.

**Well there's chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoyed. Until next time, Alvin out**


	3. Targeted

What's up everybody, I'm back with another chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in forever. On with the story, enjoy

AJ and Jake rode down to Johnson's Air Force Base in search for clues to their uncle's death. They approached the main gate and stopped at the toll. Jake showed the guard his I.D. badge that his father gave him, alowing him on base at any time.

The guard read the badge. He nodded and opened the gate. Jake put the badge back in his pocket and they both rode into the base. The guard paid no attention to the fact that they had weapons. Everyone on that base knew who AJ and Jake were, so them being there or having guns was no surprise to anyone.

The boys rode to the hanger where Theodore's plane was before the crash. The same hanger that they saw a mysterious man run out of a few minutes before Theodore took off. They parked their bikes and leaned then against the metal wall of the hanger.

Jake looked out at the runway. Black scorch marks could still be seen on the asphalt. He sighed..

"Come on, let's check out the hanger" he said, walking into the big metal building

AJ followed Jake into the hanger. They looked around. Plane parts, a desk with some papers on it, and a bag in the middle of the concrete floor. AJ walked over and picked up the back-pack. He opened it and pulled out a yellow folder labeled "Top Secret".

Some other things in the bag were a remote looking thing, a cell phone, a set of keys, and a picture. Jake looked closely. It was a picture of them.

In the photo was Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brandon, AJ and himself. There was a big red X over Theodore's face.

"I was right" said Jake

AJ stood up and looked at the picture.

"Holy shit"

Jake looked down at the yellow folder. He picked it up and tore it open. Inside were blueprints for some kind of bomb, a map of the base, and more pictures. These pictures were close-ups of each one of them.

"Somebody's got a hit on us" said Jake

"Who?" asked AJ

"I don't know, but whoever it is knows what they're doing"

"So what do we do?"

Jake thought for a minute. He looked at AJ, a smirk on his face.

"Your dad still keep his car on base?"

AJ knew what Jake was thinking. He smirked and nodded. Jake grabbed the back-pack and followed AJ out of the hanger. They put their bikes inside the hanger and ran to another one.

AJ used his I.D. card to unlock the door in the side of the building. After putting in a five-digit code the door unlocked. They stepped in and AJ flipped the light switch. Inside this hanger was Alvin's red Chevelle. AJ grabbed the keys off the desk and hopped over the door and into the driver's seat. Jake hit the button on the wall, opening the big metal doors.

Jake hopped in the passenger seat and buckled up.

"Funny, last time we took my dad's car" said Jake

"Yeah, but this time we're actually old enough to drive" said AJ

AJ hit the gas, peeling out of the hanger, leaving black tire marks behind. They drifted out onto the concrete road of the base and drove towards the main gate.

"Where we going" asked AJ

"To my house, I need my computer" said Jake

AJ nodded and drove faster, the loud muscle car engine roaring. They headed off for their next piece of the puzzle.

**Well there's chapter 3. Hope everyone's enjoying the story. Until next time, Alvin out**


	4. Chase

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter 4.** **I'm just gonna get right to it. Enjoy.**

AJ and Jake rode in Alvin's Chevelle headed for Jake's house. Jake put in a CD and turned up the volume. "Master Of Puppets" by Metallica began blasting through the speakers.

Both boys banged their heads to the song. AJ tapped his fingers on the wheel and hit the gas. The car sped up to 75 mph.

"Woohoo!" yelled Jake, making a rock gesture with his hand out the window

AJ turned the volume up. They sang along to the song as they sped down the old back road. Jake reached in the back seat and grabbed a USP 45. handgun out of his bag. He stuck it out the window an shot the speed limit 55 sign.

AJ started dying laughing. They continued down the road until they came to Jake's house. AJ pulled to a stop at the curb. They hopped out of the car and walked up the driveway, passed Katie's 2012 Mustang. Jake used his key and opened the door. They took off their shoes and headed upstairs to Jake's room.

Jake closed his door and sat at his desk. He turned on his computer.

"Jay, hand me the bag"

AJ handed him the bag they found in the hanger. Jake went through it and pulled out the cell phone. He connected the phone to his computer with a cord. AJ watched as Jake clicked and typed at his computer.

"Ok, let's see" said Jake, typing at his keyboard

A screen came up with a lot of numbers and a download bar that started downloading all of the info. from the phone.

After about a minute the download reached 100%. Jake unplugged the phone and set it aside. He typed away at his keyboard until a picture came up.

"There" said Jake, pointing to the screen

AJ looked. It was a map with a blinking red dot.

"That dot is the phone that this phone last called" said Jake

"Alright, now we're getting somewhere" said AJ

"Let's go" said Jake, grabbing the phone and placing it back in the bag

They walked back out to the car.

"Here" said AJ, tossing Jake the keys "You drive"

Jake started the car as AJ got in the passenger seat. They drove off down the road. Jake handed AJ his IPhone with the GPS on it with the red dot.

After about ten minutes of following the directions of the phone Jake looked in the rear-view mirror.

"Jay"

AJ looked up from the phone.

"Check it, those trucks have been on our ass for a while"

AJ looked in the mirror to see two black BMW SUVs.

"Get your gun, just to be safe" said Jake

AJ reached in the back seat, not looking up at the trucks. He grabbed his Colt 45. Jake had his USP 45. in his lap. He looked in the mirror every few seconds and every time the trucks were there.

"Alright, let's loose these assholes" he said, stepping on the gas

The car sped up rapidly. The trucks sped up after them.

"Well, you were right. They were following us" said AJ, looking back at the trucks

The trucks were all black, including the windows so AJ couldn't see who it was.

"Punch it, Cousin!" yelled AJ

Jake hit the gas. The car sped up to 80. The trucks still kept up with them. The trucks kept getting closer.

The chase was on.

**Uh oh cliffhanger X)**

**Sorry guys, guess you'll have to wait til the next chapter.**

**Until next time, Alvin out**


	5. Nuke

**Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 5. I know your all dying to read more after I left it on a cliffhanger. So I'll get right into it.**

AJ and Jake sped down the road at 70 mph. The two black BMW SUVs continued to pursue them. AJ loaded a clip into his Colt 45. handgun. He flipped the lever in the top corner of the roof of the car. Jake flipped the one to the top right of him. The roof of the car flew off, flying right above one of the trucks.

AJ-now able to see over the back seat- aimed his gun and fired three shots. The bullets hit the front of one of the trucks, making it swerve.

The top of the other truck opened and a man wearing a ski mask popped up, holding an AK74-U submachine gun.

"Shit!" AJ ducked behind the seat

The man fired, bullets hit all along the back of the car. Jake swerved across the road to try and dodge some of the fire. AJ reached into the back seat and pulled out Jake's M4A1 assault rifle. He pulled the slide back and fired at the truck. The man on top was shot in the head. He fell off the truck, onto the road.

"Hold on!" yelled Jake, turning right

AJ held onto the seat as the car straightened out again. The trucks turned and kept following. AJ fired at a truck, bullets hitting all across the windshield. The truck's driver was hit and the truck swerved and flipped over. The other truck went around the wreck and continued pursuing.

AJ pulled the trigger, the gun clicked.

"I'm out!"

AJ reached into the back seat and pulled out a grenade. He pulled the pin and let go of the handle. He counted in his head exactly how much time he had before the grenade blew.

"6..5..4..3"

he thought

AJ threw the grenade. It hit the ground and rolled under the truck.

BOOM!

Just before it rolled past the truck, the grenade exploded, flipping the truck forward and up side down. Jake hit the brakes. The car slid across the pavement, the tires screeching as the car came to a halt. They both looked at the up side down truck. Nothing moved so they both assumed that no one was alive.

"Stay here" said Jake, getting out of the car

"Are you crazy?" said AJ

Jake said nothing as he grabbed his rifle, loading a fresh magazine in. He walked towards the wrecked truck, his gun ready. AJ just sat in the car, watching for even the slightest movement. Jake reached the truck kneeled down, setting his rifle on the ground. He looked into the up side down truck.

Inside he could see two dead men in the front, and two dead in the back. He stood up and walked to the back of the truck. He grabbed the up side down back door and pulled, the door fell open, metal crates falling out. Curious, Jake flipped a crate over and opened the top.

Jake's eyes widened. Inside was a large round metal thing. To Jake it looked like a tank shell, but it was much too big for that.

"Hey"

Jake jumped around and aimed his gun. AJ put his hands up.

"Woah Woah, it's me"

Jake lowered his rifle. AJ walked over and looked in the crate.

"What's this?"

"No clue" said Jake

AJ studied the object. He turned it over and his eyes widened. He let go and stepped back.

"What is it?' said Jake

"I-It's a…a…nuke" said AJ, shaking

Jake looked back at the object. On the side was a yellow circle with three black triangles with the words _Caution Radioactive_.

Jake stepped back from the crate. Suddenly, they both heard the sound of police sirens coming closer. They looked up and saw an army of police cars heading towards them.

"Time to go!" said Jake, running back to the car

AJ took one last look at the open back of the truck. He saw a yellow envelope, similar to the one in the bag they found at the base.

"AJ come on!" yelled Jake, starting the car

AJ grabbed the envelope and ran as fast as he could to the car. The police cars got closer as AJ jumped into the car. Jake slammed on the gas and the car sped off.

AJ sighed with relief as he sat back in his seat.

"That was close", said Jake

"Tell me about it"

AJ pulled the phone from his pocket and opened the GPS.

"Jake, the red dot is just around the corner!" yelled AJ, sitting straight up

Jake smirked "Got you now you son of a bitch" he said, speeding up

**Dun Dun Dun**

**Oh look, another cliffhanger :)**

**Oh well. Until next time guys, Alvin out**


	6. Storm Coming

**What's up guys Al here with yet another chapter. So everyone sit back and enjoy the story.**

AJ and Jake followed the GPS to an old looking factory. Jake parked the car in an ally beside the building. They got out and locked the car, which was kind of pointless, seeing how there was no top on it. AJ looked at the back.

"My dad's gonna kill me" he said, looking at the bullet holes all along the trunk

Jake grabbed his rifle from the back seat and threw his backpack over his shoulder. AJ grabbed his sniper rifle, swinging _his _bag over his shoulder.

"Ready?" said Jake, slapping the mag into his gun

"Ready" said AJ, pushing the bolt forward on his sniper

They walked along the side of the factory. They stopped at a corner and peeked around it. Seeing no one, they proceeded forward.

"Well, no way we can just walk through the front door" said AJ, looking at the large, rusty metal door

The factory looked old and abandon. The windows were either smashed or boarded up. Vines spread all over the walls and lots of graffiti all over the walls.

"Hey, check it out" said Jake, pointing at the brick wall

"What?" asked AJ, confused

Jake walked up to the wall right in front of some graffiti.

"This is _my _work" said Jake, pointing to the paint

AJ looked closely at the tag. His eyes widened. On the wall was the word _Jake _in huge graffiti style letters.

"Holy shit" said AJ, a huge smile on his face

"Now I remember this place" said Jake

Suddenly, voices could be heard from inside the building. AJ and Jake froze. They listened carefully. Not much could be heard from outside. AJ quickly looked around for some kind of entrance.

"Bingo" said AJ, pointing to an air vent on the wall above their heads

"Nice work, Jay"

The vent was huge so they knew they could fit.

"Gimme a boost" said Jake, putting his rifle over his shoulder by the strap

AJ leaned against the wall and cupped his hands. Jake put one foot in AJ's hands and AJ boosted him up to the vent. Jake stood on AJ's shoulders and tried to pull the vent off, with no luck.

"Dammit, the fucker won't budge"

"Try using something to pry it off, and hurry cause your getting kinda heavy" said AJ

Jake thought for a second before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his knife. He flipped it open and stuck the blade underneath the vent.

"1…2…3"

Jake pulled and the vent popped off, falling to the ground.

"Nice work, now can you get your fat ass off my shoulders" said AJ

Jake pushed himself up into the vent.

"Ok, your turn" he said, sticking his hand out

AJ tossed his bag up, then his sniper. Jake pulled them both into the vent. AJ took a deep breath before jumping up, grabbing Jake's hand.

"Oh man, come on" said Jake, struggling to pull AJ in

Jake finally pulled AJ into the vent. The vent was just big enough for them to kneel in. AJ picked up his bag and sniper and threw them over his shoulder.

"Ok, lets move" said Jake, crawling through the vent, followed by AJ.

While they were crawling through the vent, Jake felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the I.D.

"Ugh" he groaned, answering the phone "hello?"

_"Jake" _said Jake's 14-year-old sister Bella

"Ugh, what is it, Bella?"

_"Where the hell are you?"_

"Why do you care?"

_"Ummm because, I don't feel like having mom pace around the house worried about you again. Like she did when you went to Afghanistan"_

"Ugh, I'm kinda busy right now, Bella"

_"I don't care, get your ass home right now!"_

Jake rolled his eyes and hung up the phone.

"Well she seemed happy" said AJ, snickering

"Oh yeah she's a real pistol" said Jake, rolling his eyes

AJ laughed.

"I wouldn't mind shooting her with a pistol" muttered Jake

They kept crawling through the vent until they came to another vent cover. Jake looked through and saw that it would get them inside. He looked to see if anyone was around. Seeing no one, he sat down and put his feet up to the cover.

"1…2…3"

He kicked the cover off. He slipped out and landed on his feet, on a metal catwalk. He looked down at the ground about 20 feet below.

"Heads up" said AJ, dropping down onto the catwalk.

His feet made a loud clank noise when they hit the catwalk. They walked down the metal walk, being careful not to make too much noise and to stay low and out of sight.

**Back at Jake's house**

Bella sat at the kitchen table. She pulled the phone away from her ear when she heard Jake hang up.

"That little motherfu-"

"Bella Seville!" scolded Katie

Bella rolled her eyes and put her phone in her pocket. She went upstairs and went into Jake's room. She didn't go in his room very often, mainly because she thought there would be some sort of monster living in his room, but also because she knew Jake would be upset. She knew she always acted like she didn't give a damn about Jake, like he was just her annoying older brother. But deep down, she did care, and that's why she wants to know where he is.

She went over to Jake's computer and turned the screen on. She saw the GPS pop up with the red dot at the factory, telling her the exact coordinates.

"Bingo"

She wrote down the street number and address on a piece of paper and stood up. But before she left, se saw a picture on his desk. She picked up the frame and looked at it.

It was a picture of her and Jake on the beach on their family vacation. Jake had his harm around her, his hand on her shoulder, and she had her arms wrapped around him, smiling at the camera.

She smiled, it was her favorite picture. She set the picture back down on his desk, next to it was a picture of AJ, making a goofy smile. She giggled a little at his face. She never admitted it to anyone, but she always liked AJ, like more than friends.

She exited his room, closing the door behind her and headed downstairs. She went out to the garage and pulled a gray cover off. Underneath was Jake's other dirt bike. He had taught her to ride it one summer. It was one of the scariest and most fun memories of her life.

She grabbed the helmet Jake had made especially for her and hopped on the bike. She kick started the bike and sped out of the garage.

**Back at the factory**

AJ and Jake continued down the catwalk. The stopped when the saw a large group of people standing in the middle of a room. All of the men had AK47 assault rifles and wore ski masks. All around them were tanks, missiles, AA guns, gun trucks, troop transports, even a helicopter.

"Holy shit" whispered Jake

One man stood up on a small stage in front of all the men. He wore a uniform like the rest, but he had no mask. They listened carefully as he spoke to the men.

"My brothers, the day has come when we get our revenge on those evil men who came to our land and spilled our own blood"

A screen lit up behind him. The same picture from the bag they found at the base popped up on the screen.

"These men, will pay for what they've done"

AJ and Jake's eyes went wide.

"Holy shit" said AJ

"We gotta warn the others" said Jake

"Yeah, and fast, cause there's a shit storm comin'"

**Damn, I gotta say I'm really proud of this chapter. Not to toot my own horn. :)**

**Until next time guys, Alvin out**


	7. Run For Your Life

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. Let's get on with it shall we.**

Bella rode Jake's dirt bike down the old dirt road to their tree house. They thought that no one knew about their super secret hideout, but Bella followed them here one time and has known about it for a long time.

She parked the bike and climbed up to the tree house. She went over and flipped the switch, making the wall of weapons open. She looked at all the guns, wide-eyed. She had no idea what any of them were, or how to use them. But she knew she would have to if she wanted to help her brother with…whatever trouble they were in.

She grabbed a small P99 handgun off the wall and a small combat knife. These seemed like her level of weapon.

_"After this I'm definitely getting Jake to teach me how to use these"_ she thought to herself

She put the gun in her belt, along with the knife and climbed down the ladder back to the ground. She climbed back onto the bike and started it up.

_"Okay, now to get to Jake"_ she thought, riding off to the factory

**With AJ and Jake**

The boys currently stood on a catwalk overlooking an army of men with lots of weapons.

"Oh man this is bad" said AJ

"No shit, Sherlock" replied Jake

"What are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna go warn the others"

"Right"

They started walking back when suddenly, the catwalk started to creak.

"That's not good" said Jake, looking at AJ

The catwalk broke and both boys started to fall. They yelled as the fell 20 feet to the ground. They landed on the ground. They looked up to see barrels of guns pointed at their faces.

The leader of the group walked up to them.

"Who are you!?" he shouted, his accent very foreign

"Uhhhhhh no one" answered AJ

Jake slapped him in the back of the head.

Two men picked them up by their arms, taking their rifles. They handed the rifles to the leader.

"Well" said the leader, examining the rifles "These are very nice"

Jake glanced to his right, seeing a propane tank next to one of the boxes of guns. Fast as lightning he grabbed his handgun that the men had been too stupid to notice and fired at the propane tank.

**BOOM!**

The tank exploded into a fiery inferno, starting a chain of explosions from the boxes full of loaded guns. All the men were startled and turned around.

"RUN!" yelled Jake

AJ and Jake ran as fast as they could. They didn't know where they were going, they just needed to get away.

"Get them!" shouted the leader

The men quickly turned around and fired their guns. Jake and AJ quickly turned a corner, bullets hitting the wall right over their shoulders. AJ and Jake ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Jake spotted a door with and exit sign over it.

"There!"

They ran as fast as they could to it.

"Go go go go!" yelled AJ

The men were chasing them, firing their guns as they ran. They missed by a mile because they couldn't aim and run at the same time. AJ and Jake pushed open the door. As soon as they did they collided with something, or someone.

"Bella!?" said Jake

"Jake!" yelled Bella, tackling him with a hug

"Where did you come from?"

AJ looked back at the army of men chasing them.

"Tell us later, we gotta go!" he said, getting to his feet

"Good idea" said Jake, grabbing Bella's hand "Stay close to me"

Bella nodded. They ran towards the ally where Jake parked the car. Bella held Jake's hand tight and ran as fast as she could. She looked back at the men pushing open the door and running after them, shouting things in another language.

They reached the ally where the Chevelle was parked.

"Get in!" shouted Jake, climbing in the driver's seat.

Bella got in the passenger side and AJ jumped into the back seat.

"Hit it, bro!" yelled Bella

Jake started the car and hit the gas. The back tires spun in place for a few seconds before the car took off. The men ran and fired at the car. It was too late, they were too far away.

AJ, Jake, and Bella sighed with relief as the y saw the factory get further and further away.

"That was close" said Bella

"Now you wanna tell me what the fuck you were doing there?" asked Jake, angrily

"I came to help you" Bella answered

"Did I ask for your help!?" Jake snapped

"Jake!" snapped AJ, from the back seat "Give her a break"

"No, she could have gotten herself hurt, or worse killed!" Jake yelled

BANG!

AJ ducked in the back while Bella and Jake ducked in the front. AJ looked behind them and saw three black trucks on their tail.

"Oh shit!" yelled AJ

"Hang on! Yelled Jake, speeding up

The trucks sped after them. Another chase was on.

**Dun Dun Dun**

**Another cliffhanger :)**

**Oh well, until next time guys, Al out**


	8. Busted

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been a while. And umm for those of you that haven't heard. BrittanySeville101 and I are no longer together. She umm, You know what I'm not gonna say. Just her and me are not together anymore so, yeah.**

Here's the new chapter guys.

Jake, AJ, and Bella tried to get away from the trucks, but the trucks stayed right behind them. AJ fired his Colt 45, trying to shake them off. Jake swerved on the road to avoid getting shot at.

Men from the trucks fired their sub-machine guns at the car. AJ fired the last bullet in the chamber, hitting a man in the head.

"Shit, I'm out"

AJ put his gun away and ducked down in his seat.

"Hang on!" yelled Jake, swerving right

AS Jake turned the corner, Bella couldn't hold on and slipped. She fell over the edge of the back, slipping on her stomach along the trunk.

"Bella!" screamed Jake

"I got her!" yelled AJ

AJ grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her back into the car. She held AJ tight, scared out of her mind.

"Thank you, AJ"

"No problem" he said, giving her a smile

**BANG!**

AJ felt like a rhino just hit him in his shoulder.

"AJ!" Bella screamed as he fell on the floor of the car

The leader of the group smirked as he sat back in the truck, putting AJ's rifle back in the back seat.

"Shit!" said Jake, cutting a hard left

The car drifted into the turn as Jake kept his focus on the road. He looked on the dash console and noticed a small switch. The word _Nitrous_ imprinted right above it.

**Flashback**

Jake was 5 years old. His dad had just tucked him into bed.

"Did that really happen, Dad?"

Brandon laughed "It sure did. Your Uncle Alvin was pretty mad that I used Nitrous to win the race.

**End Flashback**

Those words echoed in Jake's head.

_That I used Nitrous to win._

_I used Nitrous to win._

_Nitrous to win._

_Nitrous Nitrous Nitrous_

Jake shook his head to regain his thoughts. He flipped the switch up, making a red light come on.

_"Nothing happened"_ he thought to himself

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a blinking red button next to the gearshift.

"Thank you, Dad" he said, pressing the button

The car shot off like a rocket, fire coming from the tail pipes.

Bella screamed and held on for dear life as AJ tried to sit up, holding his bleeding shoulder.

"Wooooohoooooo!" yelled Jake

The trucks got further and further from view as the car sped down the road at 150 mph. Jake kept both hands on the steering wheel as the car kept sky rocketing down the road. The trucks were no longer in view. Jake flipped the switch down, turning off the nitrous oxide.

"Hahahaa nice going bro" said Bella

Jake smiled. He saw his house come into view and parked in the driveway. Jake hopped out and helpped AJ out.

"How is it?" he asked

"It's been better" said AJ, clutching his shoulder

Jake, Bella, and AJ walked into the house. Immediately they were greeted by Brandon, Katie, Alvin, Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Brittany. AJ and Jake's eyes went wide when they saw their parents.

"Uh oh" whispered Jake

"Busted" whispered AJ

**Dun Dun Duuuuuuuun**

**Cliff hanger :P**

**Until next time guys, Alvin out.**


	9. Defeat

**Hey guys. i'm back with another chapter for the story. Sorry I haven't updated this one in a while. I promise I'm gonna finish it. Shout out to my brothers, Simon, Theo, Chipmunksforlife, and Lonechipmunk. Also to my Sis, Ellie. And my friends NY Munk, Crazy4chipmunks, and all the rest of you.**

**Ok, on with the story.**

AJ and Jake froze where they stood. AJ still holding his bleeding shoulder. Bella stood right behind them, also frozen. Alvin and Brandon stood in front of them, along with Brittany, Katie, Eleanor, Jeanette, and Simon. Brandon and Alvin had their arms crossed, disappointed looks on their faces.

Brittany's face softened when she saw AJ's shoulder. She rushed to his side and looked it over. He was still bleeding bad. She took him to the living room to fix it up, along with Jeanette and Eleanor, and Katie to help. Leaving Alvin, Brandon, and Simon with Jake and Bella.

"Dad, I can explain" said Jake

"Don't even bother" Brandon snapped

"I'm gonna go check on AJ" said Alvin, walking into the living room

"Jake, what the hell were you thinking?" asked Simon

"I...I-I..." Jake stuttered

"Jake, you took your uncle's car" scolded Brandon

"And you got it damaged" Simon chimed in

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to help" Jake yelled, tears forming in his eyes

"You weren't helping!" Brandon yelled "You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"Brandon, take it easy" said Simon, putting a hand on Brandon's shoulder

Jake had tears streaming down his face. Brandon sighed

"Jake..."

**BOOM**

An explosion. The front windows of the house shattered, glass flying everywhere. Bella screamed and fell to the ground. Brandon and Simon shielded their eyes with their arms as the glass flew at them. Jake covered his ears and looked down.

Rapid gunshots fired as bullets went through the windows, hitting the walls all over the front of the house.

"Shit!" yelled Simon, ducking down to avoid getting shot

Brandon pulled Jake and Bella close and protected them, guiding them to the living room. Brittany, AJ, Katie, Jeanette, Alvin, and Eleanor all hid behind the couch.

"Alvin, get the guns!" yelled Brandon

Alvin nodded and ran upstairs, careful not to get shot. Jake pulled the handgun from his belt and ducked behind the couch.

Bullets flew into everything, all over the house. Pictures hanging on the wall, the ceiling fan, the walls covered in bullet holes. The noise from the guns was almost too much to bare.

Alvin came back with a duffel bag in his hands. He ducked behind the couch and opened it.

"Simon, here!" said Alvin, tossing him a pump action shotgun

He also tossed him a box of shells. Alvin went through the bag and pulled out an M4 carbine and handed it to Brandon. He pulled out two P99 handguns for himself.

"What about me?" said AJ

Alvin looked at him. He had a bandage wrapped around his arm. AJ looked dead serious. Alvin looked at Brandon, who shrugged. Alvin reached into the bag and pulled out a few mags of ammo and handed them to AJ. AJ pulled his Colt 45 from his belt and loaded it.

"Hey, everyone down, we got company" said Simon, hiding around corner

Everyone ducked behind the couch. They heard the door be kicked in. They heard footsteps and men saying things in another language. Alvin peeked around the couch and saw a bunch of masked soldiers looking around with their guns trained.

Simon was around a corner by the doorway. As soon as a soldier stepped into the living room, Simon grabbed the soldier's gun and swung him into the wall. As soon as he did that, the rest started yelling and firing their guns everywhere. Brandon stood up from behind the couch and fired back.

Simon pushed the soldier to the ground and shot him, dead. Alvin ran to cover behind the chair. He peeked around the corner and fired. Bullets flew everywhere as the firefight continued. AJ watched as a soldier came through the doorway and aimed at Alvin. AJ stood up and fired three rounds into him. He fell over dead. Alvin looked at the body, then at AJ. He smiled and nodded.

Brandon took down several more guys before noticing..

"Hold your fire" he said

The soldiers were exiting the house.

"They're leaving?" said AJ, confused

They all watched as the soldiers ran out of the house.  
"Somethings not right" said Alvin

"No shit" said Simon, looking around the corner

"Wait here" said Brandon, walking to the front of the house

He looked through one of the many broken windows. His eyes widened. A tank was rolling down the street, towards the house. It stopped right in front of the house. The turret started to turn toward the house. Brandon turned and ran.

"Everybody run!"

Brandon opened the back door.

"Go! Run!"

Everyone ran out the back door. The tank's turret turned to the house.

"Fire!" yelled the leader

**BOOM**

The tank fired a shell into the house. The entire house went up. Bits and pieces flying everywhere. Fire spreading everywhere.

Jake watched as his house went up in flames. His eyes wide, and his mouth open. All of his stuff. All of his gadgets and toys, all of his...everything. Gone.

"Jake! We gotta go!" yelled AJ, grabbing his arm and pulling him

They could hear police sirens in the distance. The tank, the trucks, and all the soldiers, at least the one's still living, left. The police arrived and parked seven squad cars out front of the destroyed house. The policemen pulled their guns and carefully searched the area. Soon after, 2 firetrucks and an ambulance showed up. Just incase anyone was seriously hurt.

The fire was put out, and the family was safe. For now.

**…**

AJ sat on the edge of the back of the ambulance. The doctor checked his wound and gave him proper treatment. Jake walked up and sat next to him.

"How ya feelin?"

AJ looked up at him. He looked at his bandaged arm. "Pretty good, I guess. Sorry about the house."

"Yeah, all my stuff's gone...except this" he said, pulling the gun from his belt

"Any ammo?" AJ asked

Jake checked the clip. "One fucking bullet" he laughed, making AJ laugh

Alvina and Brandon walked up to the ambulance.

"How you guys doing?" Alvin asked

"We've been better" Jake laughed  
"Yeah, don't worry guys. This isn't over" said Brandon

"What you you mean?" asked AJ

Brandon smiled, along with Alvin with his signature smirk.

"We're going after them"

**Ok guys. That's it for this chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed. I'll see you bros next time. Alvin out *Brofist***


End file.
